


Carrying on

by NorseGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorseGoddess/pseuds/NorseGoddess
Summary: A fix-it fic for Supernatural's final episode/season.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Death was fast approaching. The loud, repetitive thud against the door acted as a constant reminder of the precarious situation that Dean and Castiel now found themselves in. Cas had used his blood to make a sigil, but it could only hold death for so long. The end was nigh...

Dean knew they wouldn't be safe for much longer, Billie seemed determined to end them and there was no escape. They were well and truly FUCKED this time. He looked to Cas, as he always did and thought about what a shame it was that Cas would inevitably perish alongside him. It seemed ironic that a "Warrior of God" would die alongside a man like Dean, but then he guessed that in a way he was the reason that Cas had fallen for humanity. Dean could break anything, even an angel, it seemed. As Dean wallowed in self-hate and acceptance of their fast approaching final showdown with Billie, Cas grabbed him!

"You're the most caring man on Earth. You're the most self-less, loving human being I will ever know... You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, I cared about the whole world because of **you**. You changed me, Dean. (...) I love you. (...) Goodbye, Dean." 

A shell-shocked Dean was pushed aside by Cas as the Empty appeared - engulfing Cas and Billie as she broke through the door and vanishing once again, leaving Dean all alone. 

Dean's cell rang. He ignored it, in favour of sinking down to the floor against the wall. Head held in his hands he broke. God's righteous man crying for the angel that raised him from perdition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns to Sam and there is a major "chick flick moment". Prepare for feels. Dean deserves love <3 And so does Cas <3 The two idjits belong together! Some might even say it's a match made in Heaven, if they'd never been to Heaven ;-P

Dean's cell continued to ring. But Dean wasn't ready to consider who the possible caller might be. Dean might never be ready to face the world again. He couldn't believe it, after everything that Team Free Will 2.0 had faced, the thing that had truly ended it all was Cas confessing his love for him.

How was that even possible, that an Angel of the Lord loved the flawed man that was Dean? Cas had always been different, they did have a more profound bond... and now that Cas had confessed his love, Dean could finally admit that he felt more than just platonic love for the angel. Dean had barely dared to admit to himself that he had feelings for Cas, sure that the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated anyway. He had tucked his feelings away, deep within him and comforted himself with the thought that at least he could welcome Cas into the family as a brother, if nothing else. That too had very nearly fallen apart when Jack had accidentally killed Mary and Dean had very nearly shot jack at God's behest, which would surely have turned Cas against him forevermore. Thank... someone that he didn't fall into God's trap! He had still nearly driven away Cas to the point of no return and perhaps ironically visiting purgatory again with Cas had brought them together again. Dean remembered how worried he was for Cas when he was taken by the Leviathan and how it was only in the last minute that Cas appeared with the flower. Looking back Dean realised that it always seemed to take Cas nearly dying or dying for real, for him to get his shit together. Now it was too late. Dean finally knew what he wanted and it was too late. Cas was gone. Dead. And there would be no returning this time. He cried uncontrollably, he couldn't even remember when the last time was that he broke down like this was. Dean didn't get to cry, he didn't get to be weak. He had to be strong. Strong for Sammy and the others that depended on him. He had been soo blind. Cas depended on him and somehow even loved him and he had missed it. He felt so broken. Nothing could fix this. He cried till he passed out.

Meanwhile, an unaware Sam began to really worry about why Dean wasn't answering his cell. However, there wasn't much he could do about it at that very moment, so he decided to hold out and wait for Dean and Cas to return as planned. They were Winchesters, they always found a way and this time would be no different.

*The next morning*

Once he had managed to regain some sense of self again, Dean had managed to make it back to Baby and driven all night to meet Sam in the morning as planned. He realised it probably wasn't very safe to drive when his attention kept straying from the road to what had happened with Cas and the Empty. It was a miracle that he made it back in one piece really. He scoffed involuntarily at that thought and a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of Cas.

When Dean pulled up next to Sam and got out of Baby, Sam knew something had happened. Dean looked pale and his eyes were red-rimmed, like he'd cried the whole drive there. Before his brother could say anything, Sam grabbed and hugged him. After a little while he noticed that Dean was crying and he only held him tighter. He whispered "It's okay, we'll get through this. I love you." Dean just held on to his brother and let his feelings flow for once. He was always strong for Sammy, now this one time Sammy would be strong for the both of them.

Eventually Dean collected himself enough to explain what had happened to Sammy. He was hesitant to start with, admitting that the reason Cas had died, was confessing and accepting his love for Dean. He knew Sam was open minded, but he wasn't completely sure what his brother would think about him having non-platonic feelings for an angel. Dean had known for some time that he was bi, but he had kept it very quiet and he wasn't even really sure what it counted as if you fell in love with an angel. Dean need not have worried however, as Sam just said "Oh Dean, of course I knew. I've known you since forever and I know when it's more than just a crush with you. Besides, you guys were just constantly making eyes at each other, I'd have to be blind to miss that." Dean would have hit back with a snarky retort but he was tired, heart-broken and the love of his life was dead again. It seemed just typical that Cas couldn't confess his love for Dean openly without dying for it. Dean's biggest regret now was never getting to outright tell Cas that he loved him to. Not only had he died, he had died thinking his love might not be reciprocated by Dean and he would never get to know the truth. The Winchesters had lost a lot over the years, but it was possible that Cas had lost even more. He had after all given up his quite high ranking position in Heaven in order to save and help Dean. He had even basically given up being an angel for the sake of Dean and that was something that Dean struggled to comprehend. An ancient cosmic being, a wavelength of celestial intent, had sacrificed everything for one man - Dean.

Not only that, but Cas had said that the Empty would take him when he was truly happy and at peace. Was that really just telling Dean that he loved him? That angel really was something else! But then, deep down he'd always known that. Cas was right, they did have a more profound bond. As Dean thought about Cas, he came to the conclusion that he would do anything to bring him back. They'd brought people back before, they could do it again! Cas had died and come back before too, death never seemed to stick previously and Dean would be dammed if it did this time. (pun intended). If life had taught the boys anything, it was that the Winchesters were truly capable of anything if they were motivated enough.


End file.
